


Cretan Vacation

by This_is_not_my_Penname



Series: Royai Week 2018 [5]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist - All Media Types, Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: F/M, Grumman sent them as diplomats, Roy and Riza take a working vacation, Royai Week 2018, They go to Creta, using my made up names for them, which I HC as Italy?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-12
Updated: 2018-06-12
Packaged: 2019-05-21 11:45:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14914781
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/This_is_not_my_Penname/pseuds/This_is_not_my_Penname
Summary: Written for Royai Week 2018 Day 2 Photo PromptRoy and Riza are sent on a diplomatic spy mission to neighboring Creta. Their cover? A newlywed couple.





	Cretan Vacation

Riza yawned as the sunlight streamed through the curtains. She and the Colonel -- no, he was a General now -- were running a spy op in Creta. Why Grumman had submitted their names she didn’t know, but here she was, stretching in the luxurious hotel bed. Next to her, General Roy Mustang was resting, his face peaceful in sleep.

Riza was not one for fantasies, and she knew they were supposed to be working. Still, James and Elizabeth Harrier had spent yesterday touring the capital city. They wandered over bridge-covered canals, sharing ice cream-like treats in the warm sun. Riza’s Cretan was passable, but they were supposed to be Amestrian tourists.

After the Promised Day, after everything that had happened, Furher Grumman had done his best to try and form political alliances with their neighboring countries. That didn't mean he trusted the politicians outside. So Roy and Riza were sent in undercover, in order to assess what the actual political climate of Creta currently was.

Roy groaned, and Riza smiled. “Wake up, sleepy head. We’ve got another day of sightseeing, and an important dinner tonight.”

“Th’light’sin my eyes… ‘S too early, Riza…” He tried to roll over, and she chuckled softly. She pressed her lips to his forehead.

“Please wake up, darling. There was a cute cafe I saw yesterday that I thought we could go to for breakfast. Please? I’ll wear the skirt you like.”

“Or… we could spend the day in our hotel like the newlyweds we’re supposed to be.”

Riza pouted. “Are you really that tired?”

“Yes.”

She sighed, and snuggled back in. A little more sleep certainly wouldn’t go amiss. “Alright. We’ll go out later though. Promise.”

He grunted, and she smiled, settling into his arms. She closed her eyes, and dreamed of gondola rides down canals.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this! Let me know what you think in the comments below!


End file.
